DECEPTION
by RockAngel1
Summary: READ AND ENJOY!
1. Sneaky

Deception  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
At the Hyperion Angel is trying to be a good father to Connor. Angel set rules for Connor to follow and Connor slowly tried to adjust to it. Connor really enjoyed getting on Angel's nerves. Angel knew very well Connor was still young and confused, even though Connor hates to admit it he really needs his dad in his life.  
  
Connor would occasionally sneak out of the Hyperion every once in a while against Angel's wishes. So today Connor decided to sneak out again the reason he usually snuck out was because he hated having to ask Angel permission to do things and he knew Angel would tell him no because he wasn't allowed after midnight to go out alone without one of the fang gang members with him. Before he snuck out he wanted to smell extra good for his hot date so he went into Angel's bedroom and was so glad not to find Angel inside and he put some of his father's Eternity cologne on. When he was done he went back into his room and he then decided to wear a black Independent T-shirt with some baggy dark blue jean pants from The Gap and some black Reebok's classics.  
  
The reason he wanted to look good was for a girl he just had meet the other day her name was Tryst. Connor was planning on meeting Tryst tonight around 12:30am in front of an underground club.  
  
While Connor is finishing getting ready to sneak out Angel is downstairs in his office talking with a client who has just come in.  
  
"So you're telling me a demon kidnapped your daughter?" Angel said.  
  
"To tell you the truth she went along with that thing willingly, she didn't fight him or anything, she didn't even look scared." Martha said.  
  
"Well it sounds to me like she wasn't kidnapped, where you having any problems at home that she would have liked to get away from?" Angel said.  
  
" No things where ok between my daughter and I we did bicker sometimes but that's normal." Martha said.  
  
"Do you have a picture of your daughter?" Angel said.  
  
"Yes of course here." Martha says while she hands the picture over to Angel and he looks at it then puts it on his desk.  
  
"Don't worry we'll help you find your daughter." Angel said.  
  
" Thank you so much I have to get back home now call me if you find out anything." Martha said.  
  
Angel nodded to her request as he walked her out the door. While Martha was on her way out of the hotel she bumped into Wesley coming in.  
  
"Oh excuse me madam." Wesley said. Wesley then entered the Hyperion and Angel informed him about they're new assignment.  
  
"I love you Troy." Tryst said to her boyfriend.  
  
"I love you too babe." Troy said back to his girlfriend. The lovers then hug and kiss passionately.  
  
"I'm going over a friends for a while, I won't be back too late."  
Tryst told Troy as she walked out of his apartment.  
  
At the Hyperion Connor was finishing up getting ready then he noticed he left his wallet downstairs in Angel's office. He couldn't leave without his wallet so he decided to go downstairs and just get it. As he made it to the stairs he saw his dad and Wesley talking. Angel smelled a strong scent of one of his cologne's coming from the stairs; he looked toward the stairs and saw Connor standing at the top of the stairs. Connor slowly made his way downstairs when he saw his dad look at him.  
  
"Are you wearing my cologne? Angel asked Connor while Connor was walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah I put a little." Connor said.  
  
"A little! Smells like you put on the whole bottle." Angel says with a smile.  
  
"I'm leaving soon on an assignment, Connor your coming? " Angel said.  
  
When Connor heard Angel invite him to go along Connor was about to naturally say yes but stopped him self when he remembered the date he had with Tryst.  
  
"Nah. I'm tired." Connor said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel said.  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
"Are you feeling ok because you're never too tired to go out on an assignment?" Angel said with worry in his words.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just tired ok." Connor said while he headed toward Angel's office to retrieve his wallet he had left in there earlier. Angel followed behind his son and saw his son get his wallet and he became a little suspicious of Connor he had a feeling the kid was up to something.  
  
"What's the need for the wallet?" Angel asked.  
  
Connor was alarmed by Angel's question he didn't expect it at all.  
  
"I'm just getting it back I left it here earlier that's all." Connor said.  
  
" Are you sure that's all?" Angel asked suspiciously.  
  
Connor suddenly felt as if he were caught red handed doing something bad.  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
" I better not find out you left this hotel while I was gone." Angel said sternly.  
  
"O.K." Connor says while walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to be leaving now bye Connor bye Wes." Angel said as he walked out of the hotel.  
  
"Bye dad." Connor said as Angel walked out. 


	2. Hot Date

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Connor made his way up to his room and then quickly snuck out of the hotel and made his way to where Tryst was waiting for him.  
  
Tryst had gotten to the club first than Connor she only had to wait 5 extra minutes before she saw Connor come running round the block to where she was.  
  
"Hey Connor it's about time you got here I'm starved let's grab something to eat and I know just the place, let's go." Tryst told Connor.  
  
"Yeah sure I'm starved too." Connor said as he followed Tryst down the street.  
  
"So Connor how long have you been fighting demons?" Tryst asked.  
  
"All my life." Connor replied.  
  
"Finally we're here, this is one of my favorite places to eat they even have karaoke." Tryst said. Connor thought this place looked familiar then he remembered he came here with Angel once, Lorne; a friend of Angel's owned the place.  
  
"Have you been here before?" Tryst asked Connor.  
  
"Yeah I have." Connor answered.  
  
"The food is the best isn't it?" Tryst asked.  
  
"Yeah it's alright." Connor said as they entered the bar.  
  
Connor followed Tryst to the club and Tryst sat down and he sat down next to her.  
  
"I feel like eating a burger how about you?" Tryst asked.  
  
"A burger's fine I'll eat one too." Connor said.  
  
"So what would you two kids like?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Two burger's; please." Tryst replied. "Alright two burger's it is." The waiter said.  
  
"Connor what are you doing here at this hour, does Angel know you're here?" Lorne asked. Lorne surprised Connor. Connor really didn't want to be caught by Lorne, he knew it was a bad idea going into the club he had a feeling he was going to run into Lorne but Tryst really wanted to come to this place so he put his feelings aside and did what she wanted.  
  
"Lorne I'm kinda on a date here can you please pretend you never saw me?" Connor asked.  
  
"No can do kiddo Angel's probably worried sick about you." Lorne said.  
  
"He's not he out on an assignment looking for some girl." Connor said.  
  
"Fine then you have to promise to go home right after you eat." Lorne said.  
  
"Promise." Connor said.  
  
Lorne then left towards the stage and picked up the mike and started singing.  
  
"What was all that about?" Tryst asked Connor.  
  
"He's my dad's friend and it's past my curfew." Connor replied a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, if you're going to get into trouble we can do this some other time." Tryst said.  
  
"I'm not going to get into trouble, I want to spend time with you right now not some other time." Connor said as he leaned in to kiss her. Tryst doesn't resist she kisses him back and they kiss very seductively.  
  
Just as they are kissing the waiter brings them they're food. Tryst pulls back and says "The foods here." They eat, talk and laugh; Connor really is starting to have strong feelings for this girl. Once they're done Connor insists on walking her home but Tryst really doesn't want him too.  
  
"I'll be fine I live right across the street, it's just that I told my parents I was with one of my girlfriends they don't know I was with a guy I hope you understand." Tryst told Connor. She really didn't want her boyfriend to find out about Connor and Connor find out about her boyfriend.  
  
Angel has been driving around to most of Tryst's hangouts that her mother knew of there was only one more left and Angel was almost there it was by Lorne's club. Just as he was approaching Lorne's club he spotted the girl he's been looking for all night along with a boy that looked a lot like Connor standing on the sidewalk talking next to the club. Angel parked his car, stepped out and approached the two teens.  
  
"Hey your name is Tryst right?" Angel asked Tryst.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tryst asked.  
  
"Your mother told me she's really worried about you she hired me to find you and see if you were ok." Angel said.  
  
"She doesn't have to worry I'm fine; I'm staying with my... cousin Troy at least he cares about me more than I can say for her." Tryst said.  
  
"Your cousin?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, my cousin." Tryst answered a little nervese.  
  
"Your mother told me that you left with a demon." Angel said.  
  
"Well he's my cousin from my dad's side he was half vertex and half human so I have a little vertex demon blood in me but I don't glow or anything he does. Tryst tried explained her lie.  
  
"You have demon blood in you and you didn't tell me." Connor told Tryst disgusted.  
  
"So, you have demon blood in you too." Angel told Connor.  
  
"What-" Tryst asked.  
  
"Do you live far from here?" Angel asks Tryst as cuts her off.  
  
"No I don't my...cousin and I live across the street in those apartment buildings." Tryst answered.  
  
"Your mother is really worried about you should at least call her and let her know your safe." Angel told her.  
  
"I'll think about it, I have to go, bye Connor." With that said she made her way across the street into the apartment complexes.  
  
"Bye." Connor said back to her.  
  
So that left Connor with a very angry Angel. "What the hell where you thinking by disobeying me like this?" Angel asked very angry. 


	3. Caught

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Connor just remained silent and looked at the floor. "Lets go we'll finish this discussion at home." Angel said very sternly. Angel grabbed Connor's arm and guided him to the passenger side opened the door and before he deposited Connor into the chair he sharply smacked the seat of Connor's jeans twice very hard. Those smacks hurt Connor plenty he winced a little as his backside made contact with the chair. "Why the hell you did that!" Connor said as he sat down.  
  
Angel ignored him he was too angry to talk at the moment. The ride home was a dreadful silence until Angel spoke.  
  
"What did you do tonight?" Angel asked Connor to break the silence.  
  
"What do you care?" Connor answered very harshly, he was very angry with Angel for treating him like a little kid.  
  
Angel hated when his son acted like this, Connor was looking for an argument. Angel just had it with his son's attitude.  
  
"I do care a lot Connor and you know that!" Angel said.  
  
Connor noticed Angel was upset again.  
  
"I had a date." Connor mumbled.  
  
"So close to 1 o'clock in the morning you where on a date?" Angel asked.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Connor said.  
  
"You know very well I don't let you go out alone after 12 your not invincible you know that." Angel said.  
  
Connor just remained silent the rest of the way home. "Go straight up to your room I'll be up there in a minute." Angel told Connor as they entered the hotel.  
  
As Connor goes upstairs Angel goes into his office and makes a phone call to Martha. "Hello" Martha answered sleepily. "Sorry to wake you but I'm calling to inform you that I found Tryst tonight in no danger at all she said that she's staying with her cousin." Angel told her.  
  
" Mr. Angel that thing is not her cousin he's a monster she doesn't belong with him she belongs with me!" Martha told him hysterically.  
  
" Calm down, I can't make her go home to you, you two just need to talk some things though." Angel told Martha.  
  
"Forget it! Forget I asked for your help! I'll bring her home myself!" Martha said as she cut what Angel was telling her.  
  
Upstairs Connor is thinking about Tryst he's really attracted to her his hormones are going crazy. He then remembers he has her cell number in one of his jean pockets he takes it out of his pocket and puts it in one of his drawers just as Angel walks in.  
  
"Dad I'm sorry ok?" Connor tried to get himself out of trouble.  
  
"Not ok and you will be sorry, you're grounded until I see you've learned your lesson." Angel said.  
  
"What!" Connor asked.  
  
"You heard me, now go on and take a shower before you get into bed." Angel said.  
  
You can't do this! It's not fair!" Connor says as he walks towards where Angel is seated.  
  
"It's done your grounded now go on and take a shower before I get more upset than I already am." Angel told Connor calmly.  
  
"No I'm not grounded cause I'm not going to be living here anymore!" Connor said. Angel thought he couldn't get any angrier but he did.  
  
"Your not going anywhere the only place your going to right now is the bathroom to take a shower." Angel said as he grabbed Connor's arm and lead him to the bathroom.  
  
"Stoop iit! Connor yelled, as he was being lead to his bathroom by his father.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word from you." Angel said very sternly.  
  
Once in the bathroom Angel gave Connor five sharp very hard smacks to the seat of his pants.  
  
"Now either you take a shower now or I bathe you myself your choice." Angel said.  
  
"I'll take a shower now." Connor mumbled as he was rubbing the stinging pain out of his butt.  
  
Angel then walked out of the bathroom went to one of Connor's drawers and took out a pair of pajamas and placed them next to him as he sat down on Connor's bed while Connor was showering.  
  
In the bathroom Connor couldn't believe this was happening, he quickly undressed and took a nice warm shower, it relaxed him for the moment. Once he was done he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and put his towel around his waist. He then stepped out of his bathroom and saw Angel sitting on his bed with a pair of his pajamas next to him. Angel then grabbed the pajamas and held them out to Connor,  
  
"Here put them on." Angel told Connor as he held out his pajamas.  
  
Connor grabbed the pajamas out of Angel's grasp and puts them on. The pajamas fit him a little big it makes him look so much younger than what he really is.  
  
"Connor, come over here." Angel said as he patted the space next to him.  
  
Connor goes on and sits next to Angel.  
  
"Son why is it so hard for you to do as I say, the rules are there for a reason, for your safety. I love you so much Connor." Angel told Connor.  
  
"I hate your stupid rules, I think I'm old enough to decide what to do myself." Connor told Angel angrily.  
  
"Well I don't think so you haven't proven to me you are." Angel said.  
  
"You really disappointed me tonight Connor, now as part as your punishment you are not to be left alone, an adult will be present with you at all times and you lost the privilege of having your own room, until when your punishment is over we will be sharing my room with me." Angel told Connor.  
  
"You can't be serious." Connor said.  
  
"I am, and you'll have an early bedtime at 8 o'clock." Angel told Connor.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep at that time." Connor said.  
  
"I can't control if you sleep or not but I'll make sure your in bed by that time." Angel said.  
  
Connor couldn't believe his dad was doing this to him. He was really not looking forward to the days to come.  
  
"You brushed your teeth right?" Angel asked.  
  
Connor went into his bathroom and did just that. After he finished brushing his teeth he approached Angel.  
  
"Alright lets get to bed." Angel said as he grabbed Connor's arm and led him to his room. "Why can't I stay in my own room?" Connor said as he was being led.  
  
Angel didn't answer. Once they were in Angel's room, Angel tucked Connor in, in the right side of his bed. Angel's bed had more than enough room to contain Angel and Connor in it.  
  
"Goodnight pal." Angel says as he finishes tucking Connor in, he then kisses Connor's forehead before he goes into his bathroom. Connor lies on his side and thinks about his day events, he had a feeling he was never going to see Tryst again and he really wanted to see her again he had really strong feelings for her and he thought she was beautiful, he drifted of to sleep thinking about her.  
  
"I want you so bad Connor, don't you want me?" Tryst asked Connor in a very sexy pair of black transparent underwear.  
  
"You know I want you." Connor answered as he leaned in to kiss her as he did that he fell. off the bed he had been dreaming all along. Angel rushed to his side.  
  
"Connor are you alright?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Connor answered as he got up then he noticed something else was up.. in his pants, he then immediately hops into bed and hopes Angel didn't notice. 


	4. Fallen

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Are you alright Connor?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Connor answered as he got up then he noticed something else was up.. in his pants, he then immediately hops into bed and hopes Angel didn't notice.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem like it, you had a nightmare?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm fine I just want to go back to sleep." Connor said.  
  
"Alright then son sweet dreams." Angel says as he goes into his side of his bed. Connor just lies on his side and stairs towards a window and tries to calm himself "down" he was really worked "up".  
  
After a good nights rest Connor woke up couldn't tell if it was morning, Angel's windows are covered by thick velvet drapes. Connor slowly got off of the bed and went into Angel's bathroom to use it. Connor was still very upset by the way Angel is treating him. Connor thought Angel's punishment was really stupid. As Connor got out of the bathroom after he finished using it he noticed Angel wasn't in the room. Angel was downstairs doing some paper work in his office along with Fred helping him file.  
  
"Where's Connor? I went to check up on him earlier in his room but he wasn't there and his bed was still made." Fred asked.  
  
"He slept in my room last night and will be doing just that in the few nights to come, it's part of his punishment he is not to be left alone and is not allowed to leave this hotel." Angel said.  
  
Connor was starving so he went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in the breakfast table and ate. As he was eating Gunn walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey brat." Gunn said.  
  
Connor just looked at him hard then went back to eating his cereal.  
  
"Had fun last night, heard you got into some trouble with Angel last night." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah, he grounded me until who knows when." Connor said.  
  
"That sucks so now you can't go on any hot dates for awhile." Gunn said.  
  
"I was on a date last night and she was really hot and now I might never see her again, my dad just loves ruining my life." Connor said.  
  
"Yo your dad doesn't want to ruin your life, he's just looking out for you, all he wants is your love and respect, try and give him that and you'll see how things will turn up." Gunn told Connor.  
  
In Angel's office Fred and Angel were now filing together there were a lot of papers to be filed.  
  
"So why did you punish Connor?" Fred asked.  
  
"He snuck out last night and was caught by me, by coincidence I found him with a girl I was already searching for that night; he doesn't stop disobeying me so I'm putting a stop to it." Angel said.  
  
In the kitchen Connor is almost done with his cereal. Just as Connor gets up to wash his bowl, Angel enters the kitchen along with Fred. Fred goes and sits down next to Gunn and gives him a hug and kiss. Angel prepares him self a cup of blood. As Angel drinks his cup of blood he reads a newspaper. Connor goes upstairs to his room and takes a shower.  
  
In Troy's apartment Tryst and Troy are in bed together cuddling and kissing every once and awhile. Tryst could always tell where Troy was at night cause he literally glowed in the dark it wasn't a bright glow or anything it was a soft green glow that was the only thing that made him a demon other than that he look completely human. Her mother recently found out about Troy and treated him like some disease. She hated her mother for that so she just moved in with him to get back on her for trying to separate Troy and her apart. Tryst really did love Troy with all her heart at one point but she was getting tired of him, he was starting to get boring to her she wanted something more exciting in her life like Connor a son of two vamps. Tryst really didn't want to break Troy's heart she still cared for him a lot and a part of her still loves him.  
  
"Babe your up already?" Troy asked Tryst.  
  
"Yeah I'm up and I'm starving." Tryst told Troy.  
  
"How about I prepare you some breakfast." Troy told Tryst.  
  
"Sounds good to me, you do that while I shower." Tryst said as she was walking to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be done cooking by the time you get out of the shower." Troy told Tryst as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Once Tryst was done with her shower Troy was done with the food. After they ate a wonderful breakfast Troy had to go to work he work for Wolfram & Hart.  
  
After Connor is done showering in his bathroom he gets dressed. He puts on a pair of slightly faded jeans and a long sleeved thin baby blue shirt. As he's finishing getting dressed Angel walks into his room.  
  
"Wesley brought the test you took last week and the test scores are not good, you failed it miserably." Angel told Connor.  
  
"Wonderful." Connor said sarcastically as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"I thought you said you studied," Angel told Connor as he sat down next to Connor.  
  
"I did." Connor said weakly.  
  
"If you did study you wouldn't have failed the test, you have to stop lying to me it's not doing you any good." Angel told him sternly.  
  
Connor hated one thing after another coming down on him. He felt like a huge screw up.  
  
"Today I'm going to make sure you study for that test because you're going to retake it today." Angel told Connor.  
  
"It's just a stupid test!" Connor told Angel angrily.  
  
"Where's the books Wesley gave you to study from?" Angel asked.  
  
"At my desk." Connor said.  
  
Angel went to Connor's desk and retrieved the books.  
  
"Sit down on your desk chair." Angel told Connor.  
  
Connor did what he was told as Angel placed a book in front of him.  
  
"Now start studying, I'm going to come back in a half an hour and I'm going to ask you a series of questions from that book." Angel told him as he walked toward Connor's bedroom door.  
  
Connor really tried to study, every time he would try and read a passage from a book his mind would drift of to Tryst he had bad for her. He couldn't wait until the next time he saw her. Before Connor knew it a half an hour had passed and Angel walked though the door. 


End file.
